The 13th
by rokkafella125
Summary: Drama arises for Drew, Mattie, Nicole, Geoff, Belle and Aden on a normal night. Find out what happens on that night... Violence, No Lemons
1. Chapter 1

In this Geoff hasn't got a sister but he does have two older brothers, Gareth (the middle) and Aaron (the eldest). His surname is also Smith.

It's only going to be short, if you like the first chapter I will go ahead and post the next.

This is my first fic, so please be nice. Comments, criticism, anything would be appreciated!

Just a quickie… when I first wrote this, it wasn't set around home and away so if the descriptions are a bit of please forgive me!

Anyway! Enjoy!

The 13th  
Part One Chapter One

Friday the 13th of January, what does that day mean to you? Unlucky? Lucky? Another day? A birthday? Well for us it was just that. By us I mean Drew, Mattie, Nicole, Geoff, Belle and me Aden.

Drew is a short ass; I mean he must be like four foot nothing! But you best not say that to his face unless you want a "small" does of grief. (Sorry couldn't help myself there!) However he has the best personality ever, which gets him all the girls, it's either that or his looks. See many girls (or guys) would say he's "good-looking". He has reddish-brown hair and very vibrant green eyes. He is the best friend I could ever ask for.

Then there's Mattie, honestly she look's like Hayley the lead singer from Paramore, but she has naturally black hair. Her eyes are brown, but I don't remember the last time I saw them brown, because she normally always wears black contacts. She's mad! she would run through Summer Bay naked if you asked her to!

Nicole is kind of shy, and a big nerd ever! I mean she must get like 100% in every one of her exams. She has blonde hair, with a stripe of shocking pink running through the middle. She is very pale, with bright blue is the biggest laugh ever.

What to say about Geoff, he has had a hard childhood, his dad drank his mum away, and then what he saw last year with his brother changed him. He now jumps at the slightest noise. He isnt the same. He is rather tall with blonde air and brown eyes.

Belle? What do you want to know about her? Well, to start with, I think she is the most important being in my life. The one I value so much, the one who keeps me sane, and the one, the one I love. We broke up over a month ago after three years of a perfect relationship. However we stayed the best of friends, even though we didn't end on the best of terms. She is five foot 7" with the most amazing figure. She has reddish-brown hair like her brother Drew. She has the most unbelievable blue eyes. They are the same colour as the sea, with a ring of darker blue around the edge. It is as if you could melt right into them.

Then to finish the group, there's a really great guy… Nah only joking! I don't want to sound bigheaded now do I? Well, I'm Aden; I'm just shy of six foot tall, with blonde-brown hair. I have hazel eyes and a few freckles cover my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Where was I? Ohh yeah… The 13th of January. A significant day because…? It was Belle's 17th birthday. We had arranged to meet out side Belle and Drew's dad's restaurant at half past seven, so we could walk into the local town and then to the cinema. Mattie was running late so she told us to go in and that she would meet us there.

By the time we had walked into town, Mattie had been dropped in by Tony her step-dad. Next it was of to buy the tickets however, the film didn't start until 8:55pm and it was only 8:05 now. Fifty minutes to waste, what could we do? Well, as I was 18, and I could drive, I had a drivers licence on me, which I carried everywhere since I got caught by the cops. I could by alcohol..

"What can I get you son?" the elderly store clerk asked me.

"Can I have three six packs of WKD, two blue one red please." I answered confidently.

"Err" the man seemed to stutter, like he was hesitating. "How old are you?"

"18" I replied smoothly

"Do you have…" I cut him short.

"ID? Yes, here you go." I handed him my driver's licence.

"Ok" the store clerk replied, taking my card. Once he had checked the photo, he handed me back my card. I paid and left the shop. However it was still too early to head for the cinema.

Instead we went to the local park. It was just behind the cinema, so it was in close range. We were going to go and sit on our usual bench, however there was a couple sitting there, snogging each other's face's of. So instead we went and sat on the swing's well Belle and Mattie did, the rest of us sat of us sat on the damp floor.

A little while later, we where on to our last bottle each, when we realised what the time was. Belle and I were the only one's who could stomach a drink, the rest were slaughtered. Belle checked the time on her phone.

"Aden" she mumbled

"Yeah?" came my reply.

"It's half past eleven, the film has most probably finished, which means we have to get these drunken slobs back." She said pointing to the other's who were currently lounging around on the roundabout.

"Ahhh I see" we sat there in silence as it engulfed us.

"BBBUUURRRPPP!"

"EWW! Drew that's gross!" Belle laughed. Breaking the silence.

"Ohh Belle! I have a car!" she looked at me as if I was a moron, but I continued, "I can go home! Its only over the road. I can get the car, and take these drunken sods back to my place. Roman wont mind letting them sober up, where-as yours will, especially if Drew returns home in that state, particularly after what happened last time." Right on cue, Drew stated throwing up. I stood up and went over to Belle.

"Sorry we ruined your birthday" I said kissing the top of her head.

"Its ok" came her sorrow filled reply.

"Ill be back as soon as I can" and with that I as running through a shortcut to my house.

In no time at all, I was through my front door, yelling to Roman, where I was going, what I was doing and what time I was expected back at. As presumed he was fine with it. I grabbed my key and before I knew it, I was in my car.

I couldn't stand the thought of Belle being in the park, with four other teens, which were drunk.

Unfortunately my car doesn't start if it was cold, and right when I needed it most, it was cold.

By the time I had parked my car in the local car park next to the park, I had left the others alone for twenty minutes.

"If anything has happened to them" was all that kept running through my head.

Eventually after running through the park, because to be honest don't like being out at that time considering last time. I must have fallen down at least six rabbit holes, but I didn't slow me that much.

I arrived at the bench only to realise that we had been sitting by the swings. I ran to the swings, but they were deserted, except for Nicole's bag and Belle's balloon.

I called out for them one by one as loudly as possible only to be answered by the sound of the night. So I rang Geoff's mobile, and to my surprise, I could hear his phone ringing. I ran to the sound of the noise.

The phone was ringing away to itself in the middle of _that_ wood. I heard a rustle of footsteps behind me, turning around to see what it was. I unwelcomingly received a punch to the face. The ground came rushing up to meet me. I groaned in pain as I was repeatedly kicked in the stomach that was the last thing I remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Belle awoke to the sound of a dripping tap. There was a throbbing pain in the side of her head, but she had a tough time thinking it was from the alcohol. Belle was over some by the urge to scratch her nose, but she found the simple task impossible because her hands were bound behind her back.  
All of a sudden Belle found herself over come with fear, she tried to scream for help, but she was gagged. Silent tears fell from her eyes.

A little while later Belle was woken up by the sound of Drew's groans of pain. To her surprise Belle found, Nicole and Mattie, in the room where her brother was being beaten up. It was if they were being forced to watch. However their eyes were closed and swollen. Then it dawned on her, they had be beaten to that state, what kind of sick b*****d would do that to them? Then she saw him, the one who had betrayed them all, the one who was meant to be their friend. How could Geoff do that to them?

Although Aden and Belle had broken up they still loved each other. When Belle saw Aden wasn't there, a mixture of emotions flooded over her. She was relieved because he wasn't there and he wouldn't have to go through what they currently where. She felt worried, because what happened if they had taken Aden elsewhere? Finally she felt confused because what happened if he wouldn't be coming here, where would Aden be?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

However Belle's worry was short lived when I was dragged in unconscious. She ran to where I was left and sat there.

When I woke up, Belle was sitting with Drew and Mattie. Belle was asleep, and Drew was trying to keep Mattie from breaking down by telling her some really bad jokes. Nicole and Geoff were nowhere to be seen. Lumbered my way over to Belle, where I rested my head on her shoulder and slept.

When I opened my eyes I was shocked when I couldn't see Belle or the others anywhere, then I heard it a shriek of pain coming from Belle. They where hurting her.

Badly.

I sprinted over to the far side of the warehouse, where they used to keep supplies. In the room at the very end Drew, Mattie and Nicole, but still no Belle or Geoff. In the next room was an old sofa, with a few bloodstains on it. The next two rooms were empty.

In the last room, was Belle, Geoff and a man in a balaclava. I crouched down and heard what they were saying.

"Geoff, go and get the last lad. If he puts up a fight, whack him with this." Geoff wandered out of the room, still oblivious that I was still there.  
"I'll finish of this cow" he repeatedly kicked and punched Belle in the stomach face and chest. To start with Belle continued to cry, but after a while the cries stopped. That was it then, the final straw. I stood up and tapped the faceless man on the back….

"What is it Geoff?" he hissed.

When I didn't reply he turned around. I caught him of guard, when my fist collided with his jawbone. I was normally a violent person but he deserved it. I went to kick him when he was down, but he was too quick, in his had he had a gun pointed at Belle's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Now go and take your girlfriend over there and go and sit over there with your friends like a good little boy" he said with a smirk.

BANG!

He pulled the trigger…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

The man, had lowered his gun…

The bullet entered Belles lower led just below her knee. She cried out in discomfort.

"GO!" he barely whispered the word but it had such an impact.

There was no way Belle would be able to walk out of there so I scooped her up in my arms and carried her out in my cradle grasp.

Since his little out burst, I didn't want to push him anymore.

When we were with the others, I checked they were all right, which thank the lord they were. I decided to try and help Belle out as much as possible to make her comfortable. I took my shirt of and made Mattie put pressure on to her leg. While Drew had to take her mind off of what had just happened.

Then I thought of how to get us out this hell whole. I started to pace. Up. Down. Up. Down. However my pacing was shortly interrupted when I was whacked on the back of the head, by a hard object…

"Aden" Belle cried.

"Sit" was all Geoff said Belle noticed fear and true sorrow in his eyes. They were all retied up again with their arms in front of them.

When I woke up I was surprised to see how calm everyone was. Belle's head was resting on my shoulder; I felt her hot breath on my bare skin. I leant forward, so I was resting on my knees.

"Belle, go in my back pocket. Take my car key out."

Belle did so. In my back pocket was my mini Swiss army knife set that belle had brought me for Christmas as well as loads of other army things, because since living with Roman I have wanted to be in the army.

Immediately Belle knew what to do, I turned round so I was facing her she cut through the cloth on my wrists.

"Belle, what's wrong? Is it your leg?"

"No I was just wandering why you kept the army knife."

"Belle…" I didn't know how to put it " I kept everything you gave me… its in the box that holds the picture of my mum. Everything I love."

I untied everyone else, and came back to sit with Belle.  
At this time I just wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be all right, but I didn't know if I could promise that. So I told her something I could…would always promise. I took both her hands in my hands.

"Belle…" I paused, trying to think of what to say. I wanted to tell her so badly how I felt, so I just thought to myself _just spit it out_ "I never stopped loving you, Belle, I never think I will. Tears fell silently from her eyes. Belle was never one to cry. With one of my hands I brushed away her tears.

"Love you too" came her reply, and I caught her in a huge embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Last Part of A 

It must have been days since we were taken, we hadn't eaten or drank anything since. It was dark and probably the 20th now. Although we were untied, there was no reason to escape, because Geoff was always watching us and also because we didn't know where we were.

We were like a candle dieing out, or lights were fading.

All Belle kept saying was that this was all a bad dream and that we were going to wake up at any moment.

We all drifted into what we thought would be one of our last sleeps. By now we were hoping for the end. However we were woken by the sound of sirens…

Opening my eyes I was greeted to smoke, as I inhaled deeply, my lungs filled with thick smoke.

There was an ear screeching sound as the walls started to buckle. Finally it dawned on me. The warehouse was on fire, with us still inside…

"Belle…BELLE! Get UP! All of you UP NOW! We have to go! I yelled dragging myself to my feet.

I don't know how I managed it, but I got Belle, Drew, Mattie, out of the building.

I had just entered the warehouse, where I was going back to get Nicole, when the roof collapsed around me.

*********************************************************************

Belle's face fell. A cry escaped from her lips. She tried to move closer to the warehouse after Aden, however Drew's strong arms wrapped around her waist to stop her.

At that point, the police and the other emergency services came speeding around the corner.

"Help him! Get Aden!" was all Belle kept screaming and shouting.

The fire kept burning angrily, until there was a loud explosion that filled the nights sky. But there was still no sign of Aden or Nicole.

Thirty minutes later, there was still no sign. By now the fire was just out, and everyone feared the worst

Then out of the doom and gloom, everyone saw what they wanted. A figure emerged from the burnt out wreak….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter One Part Two: The Police Report.

At 09:35 on the morning of the 21st of February, a young man dresses in black jeans and a dark blue jumper, entered his local police station. He handed over his name to a junior police officer behind the front desk. The policeman assorted him into interview room number 106 on the second floor.

Inside the room was a square table, on which was a tape recorder, that would pick up any noise inside the room once switched on. The room was a dark grey colour. It only had one very small window situated high up in the corner of one of the walls. Artificial lighting illuminated the room. On the right hand wall was a two-way mirror, with other police sergeants sitting and listening in to the room. Around the table sat two men and a teenager.

The record button was hit. There was a slight hum as the tape-recorder turned in. The oldest man spoke.

"It is 10:00am on the morning of the 21st of February. I am Chief Inspector Holden. I am in charge of this case; to my left is Senior Constable Buckton. "I think it is important for you to know who the other person was in the room. It was Gareth, Geoff's older brother… Now please speak loudly and clearly, try not to rush, take as long as you need. Please read this out and fill out the gaps, I am handing the witness the prompting sheet.

"Umm… Well my name is Aden Jefferies, and I am going to tell you what happened to my friends and me on Friday the 13th of January."

*********************************************************************

"So its just a normal Friday night. We were out celebrating Belle's 17th birthday. We were ment to go to the cinema to watch _Taken_ but we arrived too early, so we went to the park instead.

"Ok, I'll admit we had had a bit to drink, but I wasn't slaughtered but the others, they were gone.

"Anyway it was too late to go and see the film, so we decided to go back to mine where the others could sober up.

"I ran home and got my car keys and drove back to the park. I dumped my car and got out. However when I arrived at where I had left them, they weren't there. I searched the area, but couldn't find them. I started to panic. Shouting out Belle's name as loudly as I could. There was no reply. So I tried their phones one-by-one. I was astonished when I could here Geoff's _Teletubbies _ring tone playing out.

"I ran to the sound of the phone. Out of know-where a fist comes flying up at me. Then the ground came rushing up to meet me."

He paused for a second and scratched his arm.

"Continue" came the inspectors reply.

"Then it all goes black.

"I woke up in an old warehouse. Where I saw the others tied up and gagged. I was so happy to see them all right, tears escaped my eyes. But Belle wasn't all right, she was black and blue and she had dried blood on her shirt.

"I lumbered my way over to Belle. Now that I looked closer I saw that her face was swollen, she had dried blood from her nose that joined to her to lip. Her eyes were closed and red. It looked as if she had cried herself into the state she was in.

"Once I was next to her, I let my body slide down the wall of our prison and rested my head on her shoulder and slept."

In other interview rooms throughout the department, Belle with broken ribs, crutches and a black eye, Drew who was on crutches and had suffered smoke inhalation, and Mattie with a broken arm and burns, were being officially interview about what happened to them.

*********************************************************************

Two days after Aden and the others had finished their interviews, police where still confused as to why this had happened, they had almost given up hope, when they found a new lead.

In a routine procedure an autopsy was carried out on the burnt out bodies of Geoff and Gareth Smith. In the end some shocking results were found.

In the stomach of Gareth was a piece of paper. Due to acids in the stomach some of the writing had disintegrated. Using lab technology, police found out that the note in the stomach was part of a newspaper clipping. That he, Gareth, had written on, saying how he was going to get six teenagers back because they had caused his older brother to be sent to jail for murder in the first degree. These were the same six teenagers that Gareth held against their will and even killed two of the six teenagers.

The youngest Smith brother Geoff didn't have anything to do with the hostage situation. If anything he was in worst trouble than the rest. He was forced to hold his friends against their will. There was forensic evidence that showed that Geoff was beaten up, and had most of his bones in his had broken, possibly from having his hand stepped on. Police assume that Gareth threatened Geoff's life.

However the survivors thought that Geoff was helping in holding them captive. When they were told about Geoff injuries and the note in Gareth's stomach they were shocked.

As suspected the father of the Smith boy's has to deal with the fact that Gareth caused himself and younger brother to die.

Mr R. Harris is inconsolable after the death of his only child.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Three Chapter One 

Wednesday the 17th of may 2006

The jury have passed their verdict. Aaron Smith. Guilty for the murders of Mrs S. Fletcher and Mr M. Copeland, in the first degree.

It was said that Mr Smith was stalking his old year eleven teacher from Summer Bay High School.

Mrs Fletcher walked through the local park at 10:30 at night on the 18th of April. Mr Smith opened fire at the defenceless woman. She died instantly from a shot to the head.

A passer-by, Mr Miles Copeland, who heard the commotion, whilst walking his dog, came over to where the noise was. Mr Smith shot him in the arm. However this was also fatal because the bullet hit one of the major arteries.

Six teenagers, who were sitting on the park bench ran over to the crime scene and saw Mr Smith holding the gun to his head. Mr Smith's younger brother, Geoff, who was amongst the teenagers, managed to talk Aaron round from hurting himself or anyone else. Geoff got the 46-inch semi-automatic pistol from his brother and disarmed it.

In court these six teenagers were called as witnesses against the defendant. It was their statements that identified Mr A. Smith as the shooter.

Mr A. Smith pleaded that he wasn't in the greatest state of mind, and pleaded insanity.

Understandably it was hard for Geoff to testify against his brother.

Mr A. Smith was sentenced to life imprisonment where he will stay indefinitely in an asylum.

*********************************************************************

These six teenagers will pay for sending my older brother to that nut house, even if one of them was my goody-goody brother Geoff…

I promised Aaron…

And I Gareth James Smith, don't break promises…

Part Three Chapter Two Diary Entries 

They are all here. Six teenagers. Six lives that wont be for much longer, but that means neither will I.

To be honest, it wasn't as hard as I expected to get them all rounded up. Except for the oldest lad, because he disappeared for a little while, but he soon came back.

I chose to use the same area as the killings because I knew it would make them nervous. I worked a treat!

I borrowed Snidge's van, because he owed me a favour. I drove them out to the old warehouse that dad used to work in and unloaded my sorrowful beings. Little Geoff best do as he is told I wouldn't want to die before all the fun has begun…!

On the night of the 15th of January at 11:59pm, I have planned for the warehouse to go up. In advance I have dosed the warehouse in petrol, to keep the fire burning bright, long into the night…

On the second floor there is a metal office, Geoff and I will be in there, he will watch his friends die. He will hear their screams…

So he cant get out I will lock the door and swallow the key along with this, so people will know why, why I did this…

Its time for people to see true suffering. It is time for them to have their lives wrecked like Aaron has had his wrecked…

Its time to die…

_THE END!_


End file.
